unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:©TriMoon™
|} ---- Quest Template The template is great, though it's lacking one thing; An additional information plate. Quests can consist of multiple parts; If you go into your progress page on the quest menu you will see each part individually. This is so people know each part without actually doing the quest, and various other reasons among convenience. Chris Stacey 16:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Oh, indeed. I will try to add support for that soon™ ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 20:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Updated with this feature, see documentation at ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 01:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- In addition to the multi-part and serial quests, could you also add fields for XP and fame gained as well as non-monetary rewards? Thanks! :) --Renegadefencer 19:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just FYI, i have not forgotton about your request. I just haven't found a way to include it in a visually correct way without departing too much from the window in-game. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 02:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Umm. Look here Da_Vinci's_distress. If the last section was not a section - just a white text like name of quest - it would be ok? :: Edit made by User:Peltzer 14:15, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I was more interested in using icons from Category:User Interface, like fe. " +10" and the like... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 16:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Overall, it looks good, though I had planned on writing instructions rather than copying game dialog. Stuff like, "talk to so-and-so, find this here," etc. Also I like having the pretty icons for fame and such as well, though there's not one specifically for XP. :-Renegadefencer 17:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You are able to make such instructions using the progress part of the template collection, see: When it comes to icons for Exp only, you can use these from Category:User Interface, , or :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 17:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- The links in text are blue on darkblue. It is very unreadable. I thought that it'll be better to add shortcuts where possible but they almost invisible on Dark Blue. Can links font be made for example Yellow. And visited links possibly Dark Yellow. Edit made by User:Peltzer 11:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm...true... The link colors are fixed for whole site, so that's not an option...Maybe another background color for the quest block? ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 11:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Then let's do black background or use skin colours. ::Edit made by User:Peltzer 05:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm...The whole idea was to mimic the view in-game...those colors depart a bit too much from that feeling... I'll try to come-up with some color-scheme more suited in due time hopefully... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 05:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Okay it took me some work but i finally managed to make it dynamic enough by using a separate CSS-file for its styling. Feel free to give me the #hexnumbers for the colors you like. See: HTML color codes ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 02:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- It seems that "expires" section don't work now. For example: Urgent wine purchase, Latest rates of the Italian peninsula, Deliver crossbows Edit made by User:Peltzer 06:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :it still works as it did at start, you just placed the parameter in the wrong template-call, see the documentation :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 06:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Trading The Trading page listed under general is basically the same thing as the Trading Skills page listed under skills, but the Trading Skills page has more info. Shouldn't the Trading page be removed? I'm not sure how to remove pages yet...--Chris Stacey 17:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks i didn't notice that yet, but yea seems like a double-info page. I will make it a shortcut to one of the main articles soon enough... :PS: When making multi-topic replies, sign your replies in each section! ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 22:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Show/hide tables for navigation and more Please see the examples and revised info here: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Collapsible_box_templates --Timeshifter 16:11, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you want the navigation box to be closed initially? :No, but i like them to be able to fold if ppl want :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 13:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Here is the JS and CSS I use for show/hide boxes: * http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js * http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css See the relevant sections on the CSS page. The headings indicate their purpose. The JS page has only one line. It is all that is needed now. --Timeshifter 13:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've been through those as you can see on our files, somehow it just dont work in wikia skin... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 13:35, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Grids i would like to know if you could give me those price table templates codes for trade goods or if you could add them yourself thanks User:Pororoca 18:05, November 19, 2010 :You can find the template, together with its documentation, at . PS:Always sign your comments using 4 tildes ~~~~ ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 17:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::By comments you mean this or updating the tables? Pororoca 18:18, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Comments are made in talk-pages in a discussion like this :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 18:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) "Trade goods list" page I saw that the "Trade goods list" page is a candidate for deletion. I voted and I am trying to vote once again but I am not able to do so. So how can I vote? I must submit an answer to validate my vote but I am not able to do so. Is the page blocked so I can't vote or submit my answer? If so then is this a joke? :Anonymous users, and "new" users that have not contributed to the wiki, are unable to vote. That way only those that care enough about the wiki enough to contribute are given a voice on matters like content. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 00:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Anyway I will state that I am against the deletion of the page because it is a good source of information open to all the players and that mostly the new players can benneft from it since it lists the cities by region with the goods that they have. It is very easy and fast to use, probably this can and must be made more readable adding templates and tables to make more user-friendly. I wasn't able to get on what you want to do but if you are planning to do something than do that BEFORE deleting anything so we can compare and judge if the page must be deleted or is worth enough to go on. I really can't see why you want to delete that so much out of nothing. What would you bennefit from it? Who would bennefit from it? If you don't like that page then get someone to be responsible for that and since this is a wiki that is updated by the whole community then this isn't even needed. Me and some friends of mine will be glad to do so or recreate the page if necessary. If that page is really uneeded then this will just fade away as natural as possible. :The reason why i marked it as a candidate for deletion is exactly to hear opinions in a democratic way, from active contributors. If i didn't want that to happen i could have just clicked "delete" :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 00:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Anyway what is on that page is the same as the tables that you find on the other games of the series FAQs. I hope that I will be heard since it is suposedly a pool and I hope also that the people who will be affected with this decision (everyone that uses the wiki including that page) will be heard, both through the wiki and the game. :Just like news-papers, only those that contribute to the newspaper have a say in what will be put in the newspaper. Else it will become chaos that no one can find a workable solution that pleases every soul on earth. So be an active contributor and earn your voice in matters like that. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 00:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. User:DuckTales 01:10, November 20, 2010 :PS: I have not decided on a dead-line for deletion yet, because i want to give all contributors enough time to notice it and give their opinion about it. Don't worry it won't be a fast process at moment. Also sign your comments in discussions like this, so it will be clear who made the comment and when. See the header in this page for more info. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 00:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, I was contributing to the wiki as an anonymous til now and just created an account because of this matter and since I am a new player I don't have much to contribute to the wiki anyway but as I see things that aren't up to date I am adding like the goods and skills that are now available in Naples and some other places. :And of course, I will keep contributing to the wiki since we can always increase and add information that be useful to most players and specialy: the new players. Since this is a new game that just became open so because of this it doesn't have many players yet. So everything that we can do to improve the learning curve and fun factor of the game is worth. :Just out of the curiosity but how do you measure the "contribution" so that people can have a voice on such matters? : :Have all a good time gaming XD ---- strange ban nov 20 2010 hello. i used to edit the wikia as anonymous for a while, sincei started understanding a bit avout the game. it was somewhere around mid-october. then today, i decided to register in the wikia to leave the anonymous status. but, suddenly, as i tried to make an edit, i saw a message that im banned indefinitely for vandalism since july 2010? theres something rly wrong there, as i didnt even know about the game by then. is there something that can be done to correct the situation? at least, can i know the actual vandalism that was done? so i can rly say if it was me or not. you can see most of my contributions on the cook books and the storage book pages. added lots of info about those. i sure wouldnt do vandalism, im a serious user, not a child. the username i have chosen was Caminha, as this is the in game name. i tried to contact you using that username but it wasnt possible, the site blocks me. well, sorry for the long message, tried to give as many details as i could to make it easier to solve the problem. thanks in advance. to contact me, please use the username '''Caminha' in game or in the wikia.''